Tubby Wubby Italian Husbo
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: The things France and Romano do when Spain is not looking. All I have to say is "Ohonhonhon " Contains: A creepy France, an angry Romano, and a killer Spain. A Oneshot for AnimeCatGirl with song! :D


_**Tubby Wubby Italian Husbo**_

_**A Framano Oneshot Song/Story for AnimeCatGirl **_

_**Disclaimer: Idkw but I own nothing**_

_**Merry X-mas my Anti-Anime-Yuri friend!**_

_**WWW**_

"French bastard, I can't even fucking read!" A young adult with brown-red hair and a stubborn curl exclaimed in the microphone. His eyes were closed in rage and he was wearing a simple red, white, and green hoodie with jeans. He was on a stage with a crazy crowd of women and teenagers dressed strangely. Next to the Italian was a Frenchman with neat long, flowing blonde hair and a stubble of beard on his chin.

"Lovi~" France was cut off by the Italian.

"Just. Lovino." Romano snapped.

"Lovino don't worry Spain is in well… Spain. You don't have to worry. We can even make out and he won't know. Just you, the fangirls, and I." France a hand on Lovino's shoulder. The girls in the crowd scream are sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"Francis just start up the damn song." France clapped his hands together and performed some sort of dance before setting up some lyrics on the screen.

"Just read what is written on the screen." Romano huffed and France span around and appeared next to him.

"Si bastarda whatever you say." Lovino tapped his foot and waited for the music to play/

"Don't be so boring, impress moi." France covered up his mic and winked.

"Fucktard." Romano mumbled.

***Song**

**Romano's Part**

I think that you're a stupid bastard

Perhaps you're more than you seem  
And if you like to know  
I wish you would already die

**France's Part**

You seem sexually sexy  
I feel like pulling on that curl (BASTARD!)  
Let's see the sights of love~  
and find how well we blend. 

**Romano's part**

I hope you won't mind if I say  
I hate your smiles  
I hope you like me kicking your sorry ass  
and that you'll disappear into nothing

I'd think that your humor is disgusting (Why are you ruining the lyrics? ;3;)  
At least what I understand  
It seems your hate for English is understood

Jesus! I hate that English Bastard! (You hate everything mon tomato) (SHUDDUP!)

**France's Part**

It's the start of something too wonderful  
It's really much too hot  
I'm glad we are fictional characters  
Or Spain will invade my- (NO!)

Do you think we will escape  
Can we even scrape by?  
I know the odds are against.

**Romano's Part**

But we have our white flags!

Your hair is fluffy as shit  
Wide eyes to stab  
Such death and despair shall rain! (France facepalms)

But I am your Italian husbo *Husbo=Husband*

**France's Part**

That makes my stunning heart burst with glee  
Please promise you will be mine!  
That you would choose me over tomatoes!

**Romano's Part**

I am your Italian- WAIT WHAT!?

Confess to me your foolish fantasies  
Tell me the things you want to screw  
Tell me your every need  
I think that I am….. (In love?) …. (Si…)

**France's Part**

You know that I love you too!  
You feed me your pizza!  
Can't say what more could I want-

**Romano**

I am your Italian Husbo!

**France**

I'll be there for you every night! (Ew!)

**Romano**

And I will probably pass!  
You are on the top of my list  
And I'm your Italian Husbo

Dear you are the frog of my life

**France**

I know that we'll get through!

You're everything that I need!

And you're my Italian Husbo.

I predict a life for us.

We're going to make it bright!

**Romano**

Because I know that I'm yours!

**France**

And I know you're mine!

France then proceeds to wrap his arms around the smaller nation. Romano snarls but let him hug him anyways.

"Oh hey France… Romano?" A Spaniard accent came from behind them.

The crowd gasped and France gulped.

A sword rested upon France's head.

"¡Nos vemos en el infierno" The Spainard yelled. *See you in hell!*

*End :)

Thanks for reading!

I hope you guys enjoyed!

AnimeCatGirl…. I hoped you flipped out at this! xD

-20 Percent Awesomer


End file.
